


Little Moments With You

by zipplekink



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn shaves Liam's beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments With You

**Author's Note:**

> We were talking about this in the group chat, and it inspired me to finally write something. Sorry it isn't long. I hope you enjoy x

“Just saying - I don’t think it is too long.”

Zayn grins around his words as he combs through the coarse hair, glancing up at Liam. His chin is just tilted slightly up, guided by the gentle pressure of Zayn’s fingers.

“I know,” Liam laughs quietly. His body is stiff as rock, because even though this is his _job_ , and Zayn knows what he is doing, Liam always gets nervous when he has a pair of scissors in his hand. Because of that _one time_ he accidentally knicked his skin, which had been completely Liam’s fault anyway. “I’m starting over. Shave it all off.”

Zayn frowns as he guides the scissors to the hair peeking out of the teeth of the comb. Liam’s Adam's Apple bobs as he swallows, like he knows the scissors are near though his eyes are towards the ceiling.

He refrains from commenting, not wanting to make Liam laugh as he starts to trim his beard (because that may or may not be the reason he had gotten knicked before). His heart sinks a little, because he loves the thick of Liam’s beard, the way it feels against his own skin. But he loves how smooth Liam’s skin is after a fresh shave, and hair always grows back, right?

“I’ll have to shave mine then,” Zayn says quietly, his eyes intent on the movement of his hands. Liam’s knees close around his hips, his fingers tapping against his own spread thighs.

“No,” Liam mumbles after a moment, pinching Zayn’s belly before cupping his hands around the edge of the sink he sits on. Clumps of hair trickle down to the floor, catching on his legs, flyaways latching onto his shirt and it isn’t the best position for an easy clean up, but Liam had insisted. “I like your beard.”

“I like yours,” Zayn shoots back easily. He tilts Liam’s chin to the right, admiring the slope of his neck before he starts on the left of Liam’s face. It is amazing to him how he finds every part of Liam beautiful, from the slope of his neck to the round of his knuckles, every mole adorning his skin and each strand of coarse hair that clings to his skin. The shape of his birthmark and the dip of his collarbone -

“You’re distracting me,” Zayn murmurs, gliding the scissors across the comb as his heart thumps in his chest. He swallows, focusing more on the shape of Liam’s beard then the feeling he has for Liam building up in his chest.

“M’not doing anything,” Liam responds when Zayn brushes through the beard quickly, content to leave it shorter but still thick across his jaw.

Zayn pushes up on his toes as Liam looks down at him with a questioning look, a mischievous smile on his lips that he presses to Liam’s fuller ones. Liam doesn’t hesitate to part his lips, head cocking to the side so their lips fit just right.  

He makes a noise of content before pulling away and patting Liam’s thigh, indicating for him to hop off of the counter. He grabs the towel waiting for them as he turns on the hot water, feeling Liam’s body cover the back of him.

His large hands cover over his hips, the bristle of his beard scratching at his thinner one before he feels Liam’s lips at the hinge of his jaw. “I reckon you’re distracting yourself babe.”

Zayn doesn’t deny it as he soaks the hand towel with hot water, but instead bites at his lips and cocks his head to the side to allow Liam to move his lips lower, tickling his skin with the coarse hair still on his jaw.

“Nah, it’s this fit lad,” Zayn teases as he squeezes out the excess water from the towel before turning around. Liam’s eyes are bright, his lips quirked up enough that his cheeks round. There is a pretty pink blush taking over his skin, one that he knows will burn darker under the warmth of the towel. “I keep thinking about him, wish I was with him.”

Liam narrows his eyes as Zayn covers his face with the towel. He fails to keep his laugh to himself, and he presses a kiss to the tip of Liam’s nose to rid the frown probably hidden behind the cloth.

“He has this really thick beard,” he goes on, his voice coated in laughter as Liam takes over the holding of the cloth so he can reach for the shaving cream.

“He sounds like an arse,” Liam grumbles, pulling away the cloth and jutting out his chin so Zayn can clap his shaving cream covered hands against his cheeks. His lips quirk up as Zayn covers him, and he reaches out to cup his hands back onto Zayn’s hips.

“Don’t distract me again,” Zayn warns as he reaches behind him for the cup of hot water and razor he had put aside earlier. The cup is still warm against his hand, but no longer too hot for Liam’s skin. A guilty look takes over Liam’s expression as he continues to dig his fingers into Zayn’s hips. “Or I might knick you again.”

“Hey,” Liam warns, but he tilts his head in the perfect position for Zayn to angle the razor across his cheek.

It falls quiet as Zayn steadies the razor across Liam’s skin, only the soft sound of their breathing filling the room. He can feel Liam’s eyes on him, and he tries not to focus on the work of the other lad’s fingers against the shirt covering his hips. He bites at his lip, dipping the razor into the water before sliding it back against Liam’s skin carefully. 

Stroke by stroke, more bare skin is revealed, the shaving cream building a foam at the top of the cup of the water Zayn holds. There is something oddly intimate about the movements, the quiet in the room and the proximity of their bodies. The way Liam’s eyes latch onto his as Zayn moves the razor over his top lip, and the way he taps a rhythm against his hipbone, and Zayn wonders if it is to the beat of his heart or his own.

(But really, every moment with Liam feels intimate to him. There is something about being near him, the gentle way he touches him, like a gaffer holding his finished product, that constantly drags a warmth through him that he longs for when they are away from each other.)

“Almost done,” Zayn murmurs, wiping at Liam’s cheeks with the cooling towel before guiding his chin up again. He holds Liam’s head still with his thumb pressed under his chin and his fingers across his cheek as he uses his other hand to glide the razor firmly but gently over the soft skin of his neck. “You know you’ll have to strip off that shirt now that it is is covered in hair.”

Liam snorts as Zayn wipes the excess hair from his now smooth skin. It takes on a slightly pink tint and Zayn can’t fight off the urge to press his lips against the slope of his neck. Just a soft one, a brush of the lips that has Liam’s fingers sliding against his hips.

“You just want me to strip off,” Liam laughs, the crinkles by his eyes deepening with the force of his smile.

“No,” Zayn denies, the lie evident in his voice. “What do you think?”

“It looks good,” Liam murmurs under his breath as he looks in the mirror behind Zayn, taking the towel from him to wipe off his face as Zayn distracts himself with the brim of Liam’s shirt. He tugs it up some, until Liam lifts his arms to let him take it off completely. “My turn.”

“Hm?” Zayn asks, quirking up a brow as he drags his palms across Liam’s belly. He glances up at his boyfriend, who only rolls his eyes in response. It is strange, seeing him without facial hair, but he likes the definition of his jaw and how he can better see the constant pink of his cheeks. He really _is_ distracted by Liam, and it makes his own cheeks feel hot.

“Babe,” Liam chuckles, ducking his head forward. Zayn’s lips part, but Liam doesn’t kiss him. Instead, he nuzzles his smooth jaw against Zayn’s bearded one, pressing even harder against his front as he wraps his arms around his waist. “It’s my turn to shave off your beard.”

His lips tickle Zayn’s ear as his arms tighten around him, rocking him some. It makes a laugh bubble past his throat, that he tucks against Liam’s now smooth throat. “I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want to.”

Liam lets out a content hum as he rubs his cheek against his skin, bristling the hair over his heartbeat before he pulls away. There is a heavy look in Liam’s warm brown eyes, that drags Zayn’s lips to his boyfriend’s once again before he slips away to retrieve the aftershave.

(He is a bit _addicted_ to the feel of Liam’s lips against his own, but he’ll never admit it.)

“Why’s that?”

He truly is beautiful, with the flex of his muscles and the thick of his fingers that he rubs over his jaw as he looks in the mirror. The furrow of his thick brows and the wrinkle of his round nose, tiny movements that probably go unnoticed by anyone but Zayn. (Who really, spends far too much time looking at Liam but he always catches the other lad looking back, so he doesn’t feel too weird about it.)

“‘Cause I like how red your skin gets,” Zayn murmurs, handing the bottle to him as he presses his chest to Liam’s back. He tickles at his hips, lips moving over his shoulders as Liam applies it to his face. “From the scratch of my beard.”

Liam’s lips quirk up some as his palms rub at his cheeks. “Is that righ -”

Zayn pulls back abruptly though when Liam lets out a gasp that cuts off his words, and he takes in the wide, alarmed look of Liam’s eyes in the mirror that makes his heart flutter rapidly in his chest.

“You missed a spot.”

Zayn narrows his eyes accusingly, grabbing Liam’s chin to turn him so he can investigate. “Where?”

There is a bright mischievous look in Liam’s eyes as Liam pinches his chin, lips quirking up. He points to his own cheek, but before Zayn can follow the movement, Liam’s lips are on his again.

“Liam,” Zayn complains against his lips, letting go of his chin so he can wrap his arms around his broad shoulders to keep them stitched together.

Liam chuckles under his breath, teeth gliding over Zayn’s bottom lip. “You’re distracting too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://zipplekink.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/zippiekink) if you need it ^_^


End file.
